Pay to Win
by Alakrux
Summary: Money makes the world go round people say. People are right. Even more so when the world you're in you have the ability to simply buy your way to Victory. OverpoweredOC!
1. Spitful Spending

**Okay, this is my first** **ever attempt at writing a Fanfic. It's an idea I thought of** **re-watching Overlord the other day. If an office** **worker who spent the vast majority of his money in game ended up as strong as he did, what would someone who had more money then brains amount to?**

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Every since I could remember, I've had more money than I could ever possibly spend. The perks of being on the receiving end of an inheritance from parents who had built their lives around the words; 'Time is Money'. As such, time for raising and nurturing a child was better spent elsewhere.

I was fed and clothed by maids and butlers in the employment of my parents.

All things that needed to be taught, a tutor was hired.

Christmas and Birthdays spent among the hired help.

Bitter.

That has been the single emotion I have felt towards those that sired me, for as long as I can remember.

So when I was told their plane had crashed and they died, I didn't fell the overwhelming grief a typical 12-year-old boy would feel. I continued on as I always had.

The next 8 years sped by rather quickly as I attempted to drain the seemingly inexhaustible funds dry, with little to no success. I started at toys, then came the electronics, and finally rested on video games. As I aged technology advanced at a rapid rate and with it gaming for me transitioning from a way to burn through the fortune to a way of life. From a desktop computer to a virtual reality headset. I filed my time with hours upon hours of mind-numbing gaming, until I finally settled on a particular sort of game.

Massive Multiplayer Games.

A place where the wealthy prospered, where **I** prospered.

Skill amounts to very little when earning money is the primary goal. For years I bounced from one game to another, spending a rather large sum within the virtual world. Always waiting for the next, new and revolutionary rendition of something I have played a thousand times before.

Until one day something new was announced.

Yggdrasil.

VvVvVvVvVvV


	2. The Birth of a Monster

**I should start by notifying everyone that I do NOT, in fact, own Overlord, much to the shock of you all.**

 **Also for anyone that is a fan of Star Wars like I am, I have a fic I'm writing alongside this one centered are an OC Sith.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S- There will be a lot of information dumped on you in this chapter. I want to get it all out of the way before getting to the meat of the story so please power through it.**

" **Teleportation"- Speech of the main character**

"Teleportation"- Speech of everyone elsewhere

' _Teleportation_ ' - Thoughts

"Teleportation"- Spells

VvvVvVvVvV

10 years,

That's how long I played Yggdrasil before it was announced that it was shutting down. Something about not earning enough money to maintain the servers. I was tempted to make a go at buying the company to keep the lights on so to speak. Alas, I decided against it, I had my fun.

Over the last decade, I spent a ridiculous amount of money on the game. I bought World Items like they were candy securing 120 of the 200 for myself. (Not bad if I do say so myself) I purchased so much armour and equipment it cost me over $50,000 to accommodate my desire to become unmatched in power within Yggdrasil. Many different Skills and abilities were gained, that is exclusive to those who spent their hard earn cash in game. Skills that should have been impossible for someone of my race and class to obtain such as the Vampire specific spell of Blood Manipulation.

What are my Race and Class you may ask yourself? Well, it was a surprisingly easy choice, especially when you can throw money at any obstacle as I do. King of Hell. A race that cost over $10000 of my fortune. Asking a gaming company to create your own personal race sounds ludicrous no matter which way you think about it. When money is involved however...well its as easy as counting to ten.

King of Hell was made to be almost impossible to beat. Enhance stats across the board. From Strength to Speed pushing what should be possible. Even within a virtual world. One of the race's greatest asset was the 90% immunity to all of the elements (except for the holy attribute. I had to tone it down to 30% because I had to make it "fair" to the other players. Pfft amateurs.)

My favourite two features I had requested were as followed: Mana that increased by 5,000 points every level. Compared to the standard 500 a pure spellcaster would obtain. To put that into perspective, 10th tier spells cost anywhere from 1,000 to 10,000 Mana points to use. A player who specialised only in spellcasting would have 50,000 Mana points by level 100 not counting equipment or outside buffs. I, on the other hand, would have that amount by level 10. When I reached my peak at level 100, I had 500,000 Mana points to rub in the face of anyone who fought against me.

The other feature I absolutely adored was my Race Skill: Field of the Hellbound Legions. It created a field that surrounded me by a 200 feet radius, turning the ground into ash and creating a Hellfire barrier so no one could escape. Then comes the Legions, hundreds of demon of all shapes and sizes are summoned forth, with complete obedience to me. Nothing short of a World Item could divert them from my will.

My Class was also store bought less unique than my Race but powerful none the less. Synergist. A class designed for those who want to cast spells and swing a sword, the best of both worlds as it were. Usually a Synergist wouldn't be able to cast magic above 5th tier; fortunately, the King of Hell race is technically a magic-orientated classed Race, it allowed me to bypass that little problem.

Now most players form a guild to pool their resources in the hopes of becoming stronger. Strength in Numbers and all that.

Me...well I don't. I much rather hoard all the glory for myself, I'm selfish like that. That's not to say I am entirely alone. NPCs or Non-Player Character are a vital part of Yggdrasil. The system allows all players to create their own NPCs to use as travelling companions (read pack mules) or as a permanent fixture within their base, ready to defend it from outside intruders. My NPCs are all demons(obviously), all level 90 to 100 equipped with Divine and Legendary Class gear because why not? I have the money to spend.

Speaking of bases. All high-level players have one myself included. Where my base of operation is located should be reasonably apparent. Deep within the surface of the game world. Naming it, Hell was a sure a thing, as was filling it with fire and brimstone. I mean come on who wouldn't.

Hell has several upper levels explicitly designed to combat any intruding morons that entered **MY** domain. The centrepiece, a grand obsidian palace surrounded by a moat of bubbling lava. Filled with more rooms than I ever use, decorated with cliché demon styled furniture.

The place I spend the majority of my time when I'm not out stomping other players, is my pride and joy The Throne Room. Black marble floors with the occasional equally black column. Obsidian walls littered with sconces producing a dimly lighted atmosphere. Running along the center of the floor a blood red carpet, leading to the dais where the throne sat upon. The throne was a reward I had gained by clearing the dungeon called Underworld. Completly solo. A seat of power worthy of a Demon King. With a high back, flaring at the top resembling outstretched bat wings, forged out of blackened metal and decorated with deep red rubies coupled with a comfortable red cushion to sit upon.

What more can someone ask for when thinking about a demonic stronghold? I'll tell you. Nothing.

Combing all this I had myself a monster. And like all memorable monsters, I needed a name. I went for the obvious choice. Lucifer. A name that I hoped sent chills down the spines of those that hear it.

VvVvVvVvV

Pulled out of my musings by the alarm I had set to notify me of the 5 minutes I had remaining until the shut down commenced. Standing upright I stepped down from my throne. The clinking of my World tier armour Demon's Mantle reverberating off the walls. Rising to my full height, I cut an impressive figure. Dark red skin covered my body, standing at 7'0 feet tall, I towered over most players I had encountered. Large bat-like wings protruding from my back, followed by 2 thick horns sticking out of my forehead with a slight curve backwards.

To the left of the throne stood my most detailed NPC; Ardat. Her appearance was that of a typical succubus. Dark alabaster skin, 2 bat-like wings and 2 coiled horns coming out of the side of her head. Clothed entirely in black Divine tier equipment with a thin tail flowing behind her. I created her to be a pseudo-second-in-command, which in game terms meant she notified me if anyone was staging an invasion.

" **Follow"** I commanded in my deep guttural voice, as I headed toward the upper-level balcony to gaze upon my lands one last time. Arriving, I could not help but give myself a mental pat on the back. I truly created Hell. Fire and lava flowed throughout the landscape, the smell of sulfur and brimstone permeated the air.

Peering at the clock in the corner of my status screen. 2 more minutes. I began counting down. When I reached the last 10 seconds, I closed my eyes letting out a content sigh.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

My eyes shot open. I couldn't help the look of confusion that now marred my face.

" **What's happening? Did they push back the shutdown?"** I was pondering the reasons they would stop the shutdown when a soft voice interrupted my thoughts "Shutdown Sire? The shutdown of what?" I spun around to look for the voice, only to find Ardat starting at me with a confused frown upon her face.

Wait.

NPCs don't frown. They most certainly don't ask questions! I tried pulling up my menu screen only for nothing to happen. _'what is going on?!'_

Focusing on the succubus in front of me, I asked one of the many questions running through my mind. **"Ardat, what is happening?"** Her face showing further confusion "what do you mean Sire? Is something wrong?"

This left me stumped. An NPC not only talking but RESPONDING to me? This has to be a dream. Slowly a thought entered my mind _'what if...'_ Narrowing my eyes. **"Ardat, what is my name?"** A proud smile adorned her face as she answered "You are Lucifer Sire, King of Hell and the Great Being whom all demons owe their allegiance to"

For a moment I was silent before a small chuckle escaped my mouth **"hahaha"** slowly it became an almost manic laugh **"HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA."** Calming down, I beganGrinning like madman displaying a maw full of sharp pointed teeth.

Turning to head back to my throne **"Come Ardat, I believe things have become quite interesting."**

VvVvVvVvV


	3. For My Amusement

**Disclaimer: I should start by notifying everyone that I do NOT, in fact, own Overlord, much to the shock of you all.**

 **I would also like to recommend a fic myself, and a friend are writing called Zero Chakra Plan featuring a Thanos inspired Naruto.**

" **Teleportation"- Speech of the main character**

"Teleportation"- Speech of everyone elsewhere

' _Teleportation_ ' - Thoughts

"Teleportation"- Spells

VvVvVvVvV

Perched upon my throne, I was in deep thought. _' If what I hope has happened has come true, then Intel is a must have. Consider that I can't contact the game-masters with_ _GM Call_ _I'm inclined to believe that I am right. Perhaps I should test my other spells to make sure everything else still works while I wait for the scouts I sent above ground.'_

" **Ardat come, we are heading to the training pit. I need to test out some of my more destructive spells"** with a firm nod she replied, "At once, Sire."

Using the Demonstone; my catalyst for base teleportation, to arrive at my destination in a flash. The training pit. It is pretty much just a humongous hole in the ground, built deep underneath the palace. A place for me to test my spells in a controlled environment.

Motioning for Ardat to stop **"wait here, we wouldn't want you to get caught in the blast now would we?"** I asked rhetorically. Stepping out in the center of the field, I raised my hands.

" **Alright, I'll start small and work my way up.** **"**

" **Magic Arrow"** a small magical arrow shot off and collided with the pit's walls in the distance, doing little to no damage.

" **Okay, that works fine. Time to crank it up a little." "** **Thunder Lance** **" "** **Lighting** **" "** **Grand Fireball** **" "** **Frostbite: Rain** **" "** **Wall of Hell** **" "** **Hell Flame** **" "** **Hellfire Wall** **" "** **Arcane Rupture** **" "** **Time Stop** **" "** **Meteor Fall** **"** I fired in quick succession,using a grand total of about 20,000 of my Mana pool. I laid waste to the furthest side of the pit.

I couldn't contain the gleeful smile that spread across my face **" I feel the overwhelming power flow through me, it's...incredible."** Loosening the kinks in my body as I began to ponder _'I need to test out how my buffs, to get a feel for them when they are applied, I don't want to get caught off guard during a battle.'_

Pumping my body full of Mana I started to chant my spell chain: **"** **Aspect of the Devil-Eight-limbs of Speed** **" "** **Bless of Magic Caster** **" "** **Conceal Life** **" "** **Greater Full Potential** **" "** **Greater Hardening** **" "** **Greater Luck** **" "** **Greater Haste** **" "** **Greater Hawk Eye** **" "** **Greater Dexterity** **" "** **Greater Strength** **" "** **Mind of Demonic Defence** **".**

If I thought I felt powerful before, well I had another thing coming. Shooting off at a speed that I found it hard to navigate in, I cocked back my fist and launched it at the already obliterated pit wall, causing a concussive boom upon on contact.

Staring down at my hands in complete disbelief. I knew my strength attribute was high but to see it in real life instead of a gaming world, to see it actually cause such damage. Combining it with the Greater Strength spell is overkill.

I LOVE IT!

A clearing of a throat from behind me pulled me from my pride-filled observations.

"Sire, the scouts are ready to report their findings at your leisure," Ardat informed dutifully. Nodding my head **"very good have them meet us in the throne room."**

Teleporting to my throne, I made myself comfortable, ready to learn what surrounds the caved exit to Hell. 3 figures appeared and immediately went to one knee. I waved my hand as a confirmation to begin.

"Your Majesty, the entry point to Hell is for the moment secure. We are surrounded by a large mountain range from the north, south and east. To the west, however, there is a dense fog hiding what seems to be a great plain. Inside the fog is all manner of undead, we personally have seen many skeletons and zombies roaming freely."

I was silent for a while, considering the seemingly perfect natural defences or unnatural in the fogs case, before finally replying.

" **Did you find any sign of civilisation; such as towns or villages?"**

"Not a town Your Majesty, we believe there is a fort of some kind within the fog. Apart from that, we found no evidence suggesting there are any signs of life in our immediate vicinity."

Hearing that there was a fort-like structure close by was both a good and bad thing. The positive: was that there was some sort of society out there. The negative: I have no idea of this world power levels. I apparently need far more information than I currently have.

" **I want our best infiltrators to fan out and find the closest city. While doing this, I want them to evaluate anyone they come across, Mana pools, estimated strength. The works. Also post a few of the more perceptive demons to keep eyes on the fog for the meantime, ensure none of the undead ventures to close to the entrance."**

A confirmation of "Right away, Sire." was heard, before they teleported away to complete their tasks. All but Ardat, who was staring at me with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Sire, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but I find myself curious. What is it you hope to accomplish now that you are the sovereign of all demonkind, conquest perhaps?"

That was a good question, what is my goal now that I have become my gaming avatar? World Conquest is always an appealing idea.

However,

That's not why I first started playing Yggdrasil. I played it for the fun of it.

For the thrill of demolishing my enemies with ease.

To flaunt my superiority for all to see.

To watch as the hopelessness slowly etched upon their faces.

What I want is for this world to amuse me.

" **Amusement. That is all I seek."**

Cocking her head to the side, Ardat seems to become even more curious than she previously was. "Amusement Sire?"

" **Indeed amusement. What I desire is to see my foes fleeing before me, knowing that it is hopeless to stand against me. I wish to see those that call themselves 'strong' fall before me, as I educate them on what strong truly means."** Pausing for dramatic effect. **"Do you believe you can help felicitate such a goal, Ardat 'Hell's Phantom' Baal'Krux?"**

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!"

" **Good"**

VvVvVvVvV

I had to admit I wanted to test my skills against this world's inhabitants and the fog offered me the perfect place to do so.

Standing in front of the border of the fog I summoned my weapon from my inventory. A World Item. A sword called Spell Omen. It allowed the user to channel their spells through it, automatically altering any them with Triple Maximize, free of charge. Still wearing my Demon's Mantle armour, another World Item. It is only usable by those of the demon Races. Its ability, when activated it covered the user's entire body in a black Carapace-like shell with glowing orange lines resembling lava.

Moving next to me, Ardat armed with her Divine Tier blood red armour with a giant black scythe strapped to her back, also of Divine Rank. Nodding my head, we made our way into the ominous fog.

" **Mass Complete Vision"** **"** **Mass Locate Undead"**

Our vision became clear as if the fog didn't exist followed by red silhouettes signifying the enemies in the surrounding area. Turning to Ardat I issued my orders **"guard the rear. Let no undead approach."** A distorted "Yes, Sire" came from the horned helmet she wore.

I began my opening salvo with a **"** **Greater Obsidian Swords** **"** through Spell Omen, 5 swords became 15 before locking on to different targets, shooting off like black deformed missiles. That got their attention.

Perfect.

Drawn to the deaths of their brethren, a hoard consisting of many different types of skeletons and zombie, a dozen Death Knights and a single Elder Lich.

Not wasting any time I lashed out. Slinging an **"** **Inferno Bind** **"** to disable the Elder Lich,blistering hot chains burst out of the ground beneath its feet grasping it tightly. Instead of merely holding the Lich it burned it to ash in an instant. Go figure. Clearly, these creatures are too weak for me to prolong the fight.

Pointing Spell Omen towards the sky, my voice boomed across the landscape. **"BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT MONGRELS!. "** **METEOR FALL!** **"** Amplified by my World Item, a single meteor became 3.

Shooting up into the sky to get front row seats, Ardat by my side. Steadying myself with my wings as they were buffering against the wind. Rapidly the meteorites descended towards its prey, touching down with a resounding…

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Large shards of earth, tearing the impact zone further apart until only a crater remained. 250 feet wide and 120 feet deep. Littered with debris. Not a bones or weapons in sight.

Satisfied with my work, I cast a **"** **Gate** **"** in front of me; I motion to Ardat to enter.

" **Come Ardat, let us return home. I've had my fun.**

VvVvVvVvVvV

 **A/N: If anyone is curious about where Hell is located, google Overlord world map and look at the mountains to the west of** **Katze Plains.**


	4. Promise of a Demon

**Disclaimer: I should start by notifying everyone that I do NOT, in fact, own Overlord, much to the shock of you all.**

" **Teleportation"- Speech of the main character**

"Teleportation"- Speech of everyone elsewhere

' _Teleportation_ ' - Thoughts

"Teleportation"- Spells

VvVvVvVvVvV

It has been a week since my trip in the fog.

It was there, I learnt that Yggdrasil monster existed in this new world. I hadn't thought about it when I was annihilating them, not until I had returned to base that it hit me. It was then that I realised there could be much more than just low-level mobs that crossed over with me.

There could be other players.

Its highly unlikely that I was the only person that stayed in-game until shutdown. That thought excited me immensely.

All the scouts have reported back by now, bringing me the information I had been waiting for. They brought both good and bad news.

The good news is there is a city to the north-east named E-Rantel. A place that is apparently famed for their production of recovery potions, extremely weak recovery potions by my standards.

The bad news, the scouts scanned the strength of many of this world's inhabitants and...they are so weak!

I mean come on, they believe 7th tier magics only exist in legends.

7TH TIER!

Don't get me wrong, I have an ego a mile long and the possibility of them one day heralding me as a God sounded great, and as I have already established, I love flaunting my superiority in people's faces. But I didn't think it would be so easy.

It's because of this, the prospect of other players sounded so appealing.

I didn't want to spend all of my time just looking for them so for now, I would have to wait and see if any turned up.

I had something far more enjoyable to do with my time. Like assaulting the fort in the fog.

VvVvVvV

Ardat and I moved through the fog at a subdued pace utilising "Complete Vision" to navigate ourselves towards our destination. After several minutes we could finally found what we were looking for.

The fort's stone walls stood roughly 30 feet tall in a state of disrepair. From what I could see while using the "Detect Life" spell, there were only 32 people within the fort. Apparently being sent here was a punishment as it was situated in such a damp, dreary and dangerous place.

"Sire, how would you like to deal with these _humans?"_ Ardat asked, spitting out the word humans like it was some sort of disease. She makes me so proud.

Thinking for a moment to consider my options. I could always just use "Meteor Fall" as I did to the undead.

But that would be soooo boring.

Coming to a decision, I answered **"We will make our presence known then we will goad them into attacking us, and after their attacks do nothing we will wipe them out. One. By. One."**

The only issue with this plan was the fog. It was everywhere, leaving my soon to entertainment unable to see me. We can't have that.

" **Wind Dome** **"** I chanted asan almost transparent dome began to form around to the fort and small parts of the surrounding area. Slowly the fog dissipated leaving a perfect sphere of empty air.

The sentries saw us immediately. Looks of shock and confusion marred their face as they saw my appearance, hardly surprising. I do strike an impressive figure after all. It didn't take long for one of them regained enough of his composure to shout out "Who goes there?" in a slightly high pitched voice.

I struggled to hold in my laughter at his pitiful attempt at bravery. I gained enough control over my self to reply.

" **I journeyed to this hazardous place to see the fearless individuals who would fight against the hoards of undead that roam this plain. Yet all I see is weakness. Men who are ready to run and hide at the first sign of trouble."**

The men on top of the walls bristled at the insult.

" **Your very existence is pathetic."**

More men poured out onto the walls. All 32 of them to be exact. "You dare mock us fiend? We are the Katze Defenders, and as it's Captain I demand you show us the respect we deserve!" declared the leader with false bravado.

" **Mock you say? I only speak the truth. You can screech and shout as loud as you want but in the end, no matter how loud** **an insect buzzes its still an insect."** I said with a sneer before releasing a booming laugh of derision.

"Enough!" the Captain screeched "This disrespect has gone on long enough. ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!"

Flashes of light and steel-tipped arrows began pelting us from atop the walls with the intent to kill. We remained still, as all of their attacks simply bounced off our armour, an arrow struck my forehead only to shatter on impact. Our attackers stopped their onslaught as they seemed to realise that something was amiss. As the dust clears we stood utterly unmoved. Unharmed.

We unfurled our wings and began to rise. **"Perhaps calling you insects was an over exaggeration."** Unsheathing our weapons, we slowly landed on the wall. **"Now...AMUSE ME!"** I exclaimed before activating Demons Mantle, covering my body in a black carapace.

Swinging my blade, I dissected the 3 soldiers closest to me in a gory display, bodies separating from their torsos. That brought the others out of their fear-induced stupor, rapidly they charged desperately. Signalling Ardat to stop, I lowered Spell Omen and allowed them to strike with everything they had. Multiple swords lashed out hoping to end the monster in front of them.

None succeeded.

Snatching one my prey by the top of the lifting them to eye level. I squeezed. Blood and brain matter splattered in all directions. Dropping what remained, I gazed at the rest **"Do you feel it? The Hopelessness. The Despair. Feel as It crawls across your skin and travels down your spine."**

" **Lucky for you all, I am not completely without mercy. If you wish for me to spare you, all you have to do it strike down the man standing next to you. The last man remaining will remain untouched by my blade."** Everything seemed to stop as my words weighed down upon them.

For a moment no one moved until pandemonium broke out.

I deactivated my Mantle as Ardat, and I watched the madness I had created. "Amazing, Sire. Absolutely amazing. To Convince these lower lifeforms to show their true natures so easily." Ardat said staring with eyes filled with reverent admiration. "You truly are the King of Hell."

I merely smirked, enjoying the entertainment in front of me.

Finally only one remained. The Captain.

Covered in the blood of his comrades he approached cautiously "A-a-am I free to go?"

 **"Of course I did promise that you would not** **feel the sting of my blade."** I turned my head and nodded to Ardat.

She swiftly moved behind him and struck. Her scythe was now sticking out the front of his chest.

" **However, I said nothing about Ardat."**

Blood spouted out of the Captain's as he whispered "Monster."

" **No."** I paused. **"Demon."**

Slowly the light left his eyes as his body dropped to the floor, joining his slaughtered comrades.

"Sire, shall we destroy the fort as well?" **"No"** I replied. **"Leave it for their Kingdom or the undead to find I don't care which,"**

The Wind Dome dissipated as we began to teleport away.

' _Its time to return home.'_

VvVvVvV

Resting in my throne, I couldn't help but go back over today's events.

I truly surprised myself with how ruthless we've become, or maybe I was always this way. I never had friends, a girlfriend or even real family back in my old life, I just never cared enough about anyone else other than myself.

I watched as 3rd world countries suffered death and disease. I didn't care.

I saw the homeless struggle to find their next meal or a place to lay their head. I still didn't care.

I could have walked by someone getting brutally murdered, and I wouldn't have cared.

Maybe I was a broken human from the beginning. But I'm not human any longer. I'm a Demon now

A Demon who is the King of Hell, and its par for the course for me to relish the despair and torment those men felt as they struck one another down. The feeling of glee I felt when that Captain called me a monster.

In truth, I don't feel stuck in this world. No. I feel like I have finally found where I belong.

So I won't regret. I won't feel remorse. I won't show mercy.

I'll become the Demon King I was meant to be.

VvVvVvV


	5. Adventure Awaits

**Disclaimer: I should start by notifying everyone that I do NOT, in fact, own Overlord, much to the shock of you all.**

" **Teleportation"- Speech of the main character**

"Teleportation"- Speech of everyone elsewhere

' _Teleportation_ ' - Thoughts

"Teleportation"- Spells

VvVvVvVvV

After the events of what I have come to call The Fog Incident, I thought it would be wise if I kept myself under the radar for a while. So I decided that I should explore the nearby city of E-Rentel.

Which is why I am currently listening to Ardat's complaining. "Sire please, why should you lower yourself to walk amongst the trash that lives in that city? You could destroy it with but a flick of your wrist." She exclaimed pleadingly.

 **"Ardat, while I appreciate your bloodlust towards the humans, I wish to experience what they have to offer. Perhaps we should join that Adventure Guild our infiltrators spoke of and make a name for ourselves. It should pass the time if nothing else."**

"But Sire, you could just repeat what you did at the fort. That would have the whole world trembling at the mere mention of your glorious name." She counted.

" **Indeed I could. However, that would be far too easy. I don't wish to simply snap my fingers and have the whole world cower before me and besides, joining the Adventure Guild would allow us to kill the lowlifes that infest this land. For a price of course."**

That seemed to catch her interest. Killing humans and getting paid for it? Sounds like the perfect opportunity., one I know Ardat could not ignore. "Very well Sire, if you truly wish to follow this course of action then I shall walk behind you as I always have and will." She seemed to mule something over before continuing "I will admit that killing the lower lifeforms does sound quite appealing."

" **Good. We will have to hide our demonic features if we want to move within these lands uninterrupted. From what the scouts have reported, demons are considered feral monsters who only wish for death and destruction upon all they encounter. They are not completely wrong, but they don't need to know that."**

Casting a"Perfect Illusion" on ourselves, our bodies began to ripple and distort. Slowly our horns, wings and tail disappeared from sight. Leaving behind a still somewhat intimidating pair, just less demonic. I refuse to change my voice, I'm looking forward to watching the feat enter the masses eyes when they hear it.

Nodding my head in satisfaction at our work, I headed for Hell's exit to begin our journey to E-Rentel, giddy to start our adventuring career.

VvVvVvV

The trip to E-Rantel was disappointingly quiet, no bandits, no travelers. Nothing. We wore our regular equipment minus Ardat's helmet(without seeing her horns, it looked ridiculous) as a show of our power. I can only hope some self-entitled little shit tries to show us his so-called 'superiority' by demanding our weapons or armour. Unlikely as that scenario is, I can dream.

Finally, E-Rantel came into view, and what a view it was. The city was situated on a large hill surrounded by forests. Hundreds if not, thousands of buildings littered the sloped landscape, and in the very center, on top of the highest point of the hill, stood a building that looked a lot like a palace or temple. No doubt the residence of whoever ruled over the city.

Approaching the giant entry gate, a guard motioned us to come up to his position. "Hail warriors, what is your business in E-Rantel?"

 **"I and my** **companion wish to join the Adventurer Guild."**

The guard appeared startled by how menacing my voice sounded. Perfect.

"M-May I have your names so that I can record your entry?" The guard stuttered out quickly.

" **I am Lucifer Morningstar, and this is Ardat Baal'Krux."**

"R-Right well, if you head to the Western District you will find the Adventurer Guild. Please cause no trouble and enjoy your time in E-Rantel."

We headed through the gate, walking through the bustling streets until we came across the building we were looking for nestled in the center of the Western District. Two different signs were signifying its function. One was a sign with 2 swords crossed over one another, the other sign was a gold and black piece of wood with the words 'Adventurers Guild' written on it.

Entering our destination, the sound of music and laughter drowned out our footsteps as we approached the desk located under an upstairs hallway overlooking the rest of the guild. A young woman sat behind it staring at us with a gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Adventurers Guild of E-Rantel. What can I do for you today?"

" **We would like to register as adventures."**

"Very well. The entry fee is 5 silver coins per person. There is also a literacy test to confirm if you need assistance reading the missions on the board to your right. If you cannot read them, we will charge you a fee of 5 coppers to read them for you."

I nodded as I pulled 10 silvers and a pair of eyeglasses enchanted with "Polyglot."

" **I can read just fine, I will not be requiring those services."**

"Understood. I will just need your names, and you will be all set."

 **"My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and hers is Ardat Baal'Krux."**

"Your names are very...unique. "giving us a look of mild curiously" Anyway your registration is finished, you will be needing these," she said as she handed us to dog tag looking copper plates.

"Those are your ranking plates, they are a sort of identification. All new adventurers start at copper rank like those ones. After enough missions you can take an advancement test to see if you are ready for the next rank, it will take 25 for you to attempt such a thing."

"The rankings go as followed: Copper-Iron-Silver-Gold-Platinum-Mythical-Orichalcum and finally Adamantite. Your ranking determines what sort of missions you are allowed to take. Got all that?"

Nodding my head as I strapped my plate to my armour. I walked over to the mission board to see what we are allowed to do. Placing my eyeglasses on, I searched for something interesting. Most were fetch quests inside the city. Nope. Not anytime soon.

Ultimately I settled on an escort mission to a small city called E-Cenel, located near E-libra and E-Pespel. The roads are usually safe; however, the merchants wish to go through a shortcut that has had bandit activity in the past.

After confirming with the guild that we will be taking the mission. We Left the Guildhall. I turned to Ardat to brief her on the task.

" **We will be meeting the merchants who we will be escorting to a small city to the west. Our route will be taking us through an area that has had bandits in the past. With any luck, we should encounter some targets to practice on. Oh and call me Lord Lucifer while we are acting as adventurers, it will be much easier to explain."**

"Yes, Lord Lucifer. How would you like me to interact with the wastes of space known as humans?"

" **Hmm…answer if asked a question but keep it vague if its something they have no right to know, just keep mostly silent. We both know you would rather save your breathe."**

Placing a hand over her heart. She bowed her head slightly and answered: "your wish is my command, My Lord."

VvVvVvV

It was a good thing I told Ardat to speak as little as possible because the head merchant is so annoying!

If I have to hear about his 'darling daughter' one more time I'm going to kill the portly little man. If he's not talking about his daughter, he's asking an inane question...like now.

"So Lucifer, your name is bizarre. Where did it originate from?"

I held back the urge to break his chubby neck and replied through gritted teeth **"I do not know."**

This is how most of our conversations went.

Finally, we arrived at the beginning of the road-less shortcut. I cast a silent "Detect Life" to see if my gamble paid off and lo and behold it did.

About 2 miles out, there is a group of 2 dozen life signatures. From what I am sensing, there are 4 of them standing together. While the rest are split between 2 groups, which are situated on either side of the 4 at a distance.

An ambush if I've ever seen one.

Silently casting "Mind Link" on Ardat and myself, I began formulating our next move.

' _Ardat, there are a group of bandits up ahead. When I give you the signal,_ _I want you to head to the right side of the visible bandits. There will be 10 others that will need to be dealt with.'_

' _Understood, My Lord'_

Severing the link we took our positions, me at the front of the convoy and Ardat to the right of me trailing a fraction behind.

It didn't take long for us to come across the soon to be ex-bandits. I turned to the head merchant and whispered **"there are 2 groups on either side of us. When I count to three, I want you to signal the others to take cover. My** **companion and I will deal with them. Can you do that?"**

The man frantically nodded before waiting for my count.

" **3"**

" **2"**

" **1"**

" **GO!"**

Unsheathing my sword, I pointed it at the 4 and spoke **"** **Shock** **Wave.** **"** A concussive blast of force shot forward, ripping up the earth as it crashed into its targets, shattered their bones killing them instantly.

Turning, I broke into a sprint heading in the direction of my next victims. As they came into few, I held out a palm to cast a **"** **Mass Slow** **"** before casting **"** **Haste** **"** on myself. There no kill like overkill after all.

I cut through them like hot butter, It was over in only a few seconds. Sheathing my blade, I headed back to the convoy not giving the bodies a second glance. I saw Ardat coming back with a gleeful smile and a bloodied scythe.

" **It's all clear, the situation has been dealt with"** I yelled to the cowering merchants.

The head merchant poked his head out from behind the wagon, seeing the blood-soaked weapons he gave us a nervous smile.

And like that, we continued on.

VvVvVvV

2 weeks had passed since we returned from completing the escort mission. Today we finished our advancement test by slaying a group of goblins the were terrorising a road that headed towards the capital. Now sporting Iron plates upon our chest, we headed to a secluded alley to open a "Gate" for us to head home.

As we turned the corner, a dark blue haired woman wearing a simple brown cloak walked right us. Before I could even get a word out, she gave me a look of loathing before shouting "watch where you are going, you filthy humans."

I gave a snort of derision, ' _and what does that make you' I couldn't help but think to myself_. Once again as I started to speak, I interrupted by the arrival of a man standing roughly 6'5 feet, wearing an impressive set of jet-black armour adorned with purple and golden markings complete with a red cloak.

He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder before uttering "Nabe, what have I told you about treating other this way?"

The blue hair woman bowed her head in shame. "My apologies, Momom-Sama."

That caught my attention. I know very little Japanese, but I do know the word sama. I have yet to see anyone else using words from my old world while listening in on the many townsfolk we passed. Narrowing my eyes, I couldn't help but think to myself; ' _are they players?'_

A movement brought me from my internal musings, The now identified Momon walked in front of me and gave a small head bow. "I sincerely apologise for my companion's words. She has suffered at the hands of humans in the past."

Before I answered, I had to confirm my theory. I cast a silent "Piercing Life Essence" a spell that pierces any misinformation spells to see the target's true health points. And when I saw the information, I couldn't contain the grin that stretched across my face. More hit points then most of this cities inhabitants combined.

Peering at Momon with my best predatory grin **"Oh, I need no apologies. In fact, I should thank this young woman, she just helped me answer a question I have been pondering for quite some time."**

Seeing my smile Momon moved his hand closer to his weapon before asking "I see, and what question was that?" he asked in a tone caution.

I began walking past them, heading for they alleyway before answering **"That would be telling"** pausing to let the tension grow **"But perhaps maybe one day I will share it with you."**

I continued walking away only for Momon to call out to me.

"Would you mind sharing your name with me?"

I looked over my shoulder, still sporting my grin and answered.

" **Lucifer"**

He definitely recognised my name if his tensed posture was anything to go by.

" **I look forward to our next encounter Mr Player."**

I turned the corner, opened a "Gate" and like that, we were gone.

VvVvVvVvV

 **A/N: For those of you that were curious if Ainz was in this story, then there is your answer. I will say this now. Ainz is one of my** **favourite anime characters because of his sheer badassery, and as much as it pains me to take away some of that. Lucifer is going to be better.**

 **For anyone hoping for an all-out battle between** **them anytime soon,** **I'm sorry to disappoint. Lucifer is going to savour the fact he has found a Player.**

 **Review if you have any suggestions as I don't have a comprehensive plan for this story.** **I'm more just going with the flow and seeing where it ends up.**

 **Alakrux signing off.**


	6. Something of my Own

**Disclaimer: I should start by notifying everyone that I do NOT, in fact, own Overlord, much to the shock of you all.**

" **Teleportation"- Speech of the main character**

"Teleportation"- Speech of everyone elsewhere

' _Teleportation_ ' - Thoughts

"Teleportation"- Spells

VvVvVvV

Arriving at the throne, I was still grinning like a lunatic.

' _A PLAYER!'_ That was the only thought that continued to run through my mind. I had my suspicions that there could be others like me in this New World, but to find one so soon...Lady luck is indeed on my side.

" **Ardat, I want you to summon our best information agents. I have a mission for them, perhaps the most important mission they will ever complete."** I said as I sat comfortably upon my throne.

"At once Sire."

As Ardat left to begin the task I had given her. I started to ponder my next move. _'Obviously, I need to know more about this Momon._ _Finding his base will be one of my top priorities, as well as confirming if the woman with him is an NPC or another player. I'm personally leaning towards NPC if how subservient she was towards him was anything to go by,'_

Pulled from my musings by the throne room's doors opening, allowing entry to 11 individuals including Ardat. One by one they approached before slowly going to one knee and bowing their heads in a sign of submission,

"Your Majesty, I have gathered those that you wish to speak to."

" **Very good. I have a mission for you all that I consider of extreme importance."** I paused for a moment to allow them toget their excitement under control. **"During my latest visit to E-Rantel, I came across a being that I believe is from the world we all originate from."**

Their heads shot, their face's showing only shock and disbelief. Ardat was the first to recover. "Sire, do you mean that disrespectful human trash, who dared to touch your person?"

" **Yes, those 2 are the ones that I speak of. I suspect that the woman was a creation of one of the higher beings like all of you."** motion for the kneeling figures to stand I continued **" Your mission is to find out all there is to be known about them, their full names, base of operations, achievements. Everything. Leave no stone unturned."**

A chorus of 'At once, Great One' echoed off the obsidian walls. I shooed them away with a wave of my hand, leaving only Ardat and myself within the throne room. Turning towards Ardat, I could see an almost sad look on her face. **"Ardat, what troubles you?"**

"Sire, I only wish that I was more powerful so that you could entrust me with such important tasks."

I must admit I was surprised by her way of thinking. She is the only NPC I put any effort into crafting with any detail. The others are just templates I made hastily. Because of that, I have come to enjoy her presence.

" **Ardat, I do not keep you by my side because you are weak. But because you are my most prized creation. You, who hold the most power in Hell other than myself."** I said with a proud smile as I gestured for her to approach me. Slowly she stepped into arm's length. I reached over and placed a hand atop her head as using it; I began gently patting her like a father would a child.

A smile mixed with contentment and longing made it's way onto her face as pulled my hand away. **"When the world falls to their knees in terror before me, you will be beside me the entire time."**

"Yes, Si-Father," she said with a questioning look. I merely gave an encouraging nod towards her before falling into contemplation.

' _Where did that come from? I always thought I was fine without any friends or family to call my own, however when Ardat called me Father I couldn't help but feel happiness I hadn't felt since I was a small naive child.'_ Steeling my resolve _,_ I _c_ ome to a decision.

 **"We will not be returning to E-Rental until we have more information on this Momon, so, for now, I want you to rest...Daughter."**

The radiant smile she graced me with confirmed what I already knew. I finally have something to truly call my own."

VvVvV

A week had passed since I had sent out my agents to find anything they could about the other Player. The information they acquired Momon told me next to nothing about my target, he only recently joined the Adventurers Guild, so their fills had nothing of his capabilities.

It was only when an agent had overheard that a powerful mage had saved the Village of Carne from an assault by the Sunlight Scripture (an elite military unit hailing from the Slane Theocracy, or so I am told) defeating them with magic that was unheard of. The agent ventured to the village to attempt to learn the mages name, and learn he did.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

A name I knew well.

They were one of the top-tiered guilds within Yggdrasil. They began as Nine's Own Goal but slowly transitioned into Ainz Ooal Gown, building a place where heteromorphic players could band together to face the stigma of being seen as grotesque monsters.

No doubt all of the players knew of the inhabitants of The Great Tomb of Nazarick and their leader Momonga as they not only survived the most significant military offensive in the server's history but also had in their possession 11 World Items, the most any other guild had within the whole of Yggdrasil. (I didn't count as I was never in a guild)

Realising who Momon was put the biggest smile on my face to date.

Momonga.

An Overlord classed Elder Lich. A class that gave the player access to Ultimate Magics capable of bringing death to their enemies in an instant.

Now knowing who my prey was, I opened my inventory to grab one of my Wolrd Item specifically designed to counter such magic.

A pendant called The Bane of Unlife. It grants the wearer immunity to all Overlord based Ultimate Magic from all 3 different types of Overlords, The Overlord Wiseman, The Overlord Cronos Master and The Overlord General. (even tho the General Class comes with next to no direct death spells)

Securing the pendant around my neck. I cast "Gate" and looked over at Ardat **"Come, Daughter, it is time for us to return to the human city. Oh, and before I forget, remember to call me Lord Lucifer when we are surrounded by humans."** I heard a small mutter of "Yes Father" before we entered the portal.

VvVvV

Entering the almost entirely empty Guild, I found the receptionist in a panic. Seeing Ardat and me, she suddenly appeared before us almost as if she had teleported, "Mr Morningstar! I have an urgent mission! An unknown force is attacking E-Pespel, and I need someone to scout or otherwise disrupt whoever is doing it. All the higher ranking adventurers are already out on missions. You two are the only ones above copper that here, will you please take the mission?" She pleaded

" **Yes, we will indeed take this mission. However, I do have a question, if we are able can we defeat the attackers?"**

"If you by some chance you can defeat them, then by all mean do so. If you are able to, you will have earned yourselves a Gold rank advancement."

I gave a simple nod, before taking off in the direction of the front gates of the city. Weaving through the crowds of people we arrived in record time. Steeping towards the outskirts of the walls we cast "Summon Infernal Horse." 2 massive black horses with flame covered manes and tails came to being.

" **Mount up Ardat, let us show these fools what it means to stand against Demons on the battlefield!"**

I heard a reply of "Yes Father!" as we galloped towards the doom of our enemies.

VvVvV

We arrived just outside the armies range in less than an hour, with the combination of our mounts and an application of wind magic to lessen the wind resistance. The sight we saw had us sporting matching grins. A horde of hundreds of Goblins and Ogres were attempting to breach the city walls.

" **Daughter, we are going to charge directly into their backs. Do not stop your attack until every last one of our foes is butchered."** I ordered with authority.

Pushing my mount forward at a furious pace I let loose my "Aura of Despair" signalling the army of our approach. Unsheathing my sword, as I pointed it at my enemies while bellowing **"I** **MPLOSION.** **"** A black sphere launched from my sword at an incredible speed, as it made contact with an Ogre the sphere expanded before collapsing in on itself decimating the landscape.

Over a third of the opposing were caught in the blast. Dodging bits of flying debris, I began swinging my sword from left to right atop my horse, cutting someone down with every swing. As I made my way through the swarm of now dead bodies, I spotted a Goblin dressed in dark robes at the front of the host, casting spells attempting to bombard Ardat as she swung her scythe leaving dismembered bodies in her wake.

Leaping off my horse in its direction, I slashed my sword while growling out **"** **Suffering of the Damned.** **"** As soon as the spell touched the mage, he screeched at the top of his lungs in excruciating pain. Leaving the worm to suffer. I activated "Time Accelerator" before redoubling my efforts to lay waste to those that stand before me.

One by one. Piece by piece. I severed and guttered my opponents until… only one remained, the still twitching goblin mage unmoved from where I had left him. Stomping my foot, the beasts head shattered as my boot made impact.

A crank turning alerted me to the opening of the battered main gate. Cautiously a man dressed in steel armour made his way towards us.

"You have my eternal gratitude for saving the city," he said as he gave a deep bow. Straightening his back, he continued" May I have the pleasure of knowing our saviour's names?"

" **I am Lucifer Morningstar, and this is Ardat Baal'Krux. We were sent by the Adventurers Guild in E-Rantel to provide aid."**

"I shall inform the lord of the city, of the haste the guilds sent assistance. Once again I thank you for saving us in our hour of need."

Whistling for my horse, I climbed into the saddle before turning to the solider to reply. **"It was our pleasure, we will be returning to E-Rental to inform them of our success."**

Snapping the reins, we sped off to claim our reward for going above and beyond the original mission parameters. 

VvVvV

When we turned in our mission the face of the receptionist was priceless. It took a full minute for her to recover from her shock. When she came back to her senses, she handed over our considerable pay as well as our new shiny Gold plates.

As we were exiting, I caught sight of someone I had been looking forward to seeing again.

Motion for Ardat to stop **"Wait here. I wish to speak with 'Momon.' alone"** Before I should begin to protest, I added, **"You can keep an eye me if you wish, but I will see him alone, and that is final."**

I stood in the middle of the path towards the guild. Waiting.

Gradually he approached, leaving his own companion behind. We stood still, assessing one another before I broke the ice.

 **"Momonga Class Overlord. The leader of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown."** He flinched back in surprise.

"How do you know my identity?" He asked in a Demanding tone.

I merely grinned, giving nothing away. **"Do you know my name yet Momonga?"** He seemed to mull something over before answering "No, I do not know anyone called Lucifer apart from the fallen angel of myth."

I nodded **"How about I give you one of my titles instead?"** I persisted on without allowing him to answer. **"How about… The Pay Too Win King?"**

Momonga went stiff as a board. "Y-y-you are the P2Win King?" he asked as he took a step back.

I chuckled **"Indeed that is one of my many titles. Did you know you are the only Player I have found?"** I stated rhetorically **"As a Player I want you to know, that one day in the future I expect a battle of the likes this world has ever seen."**

Walking back to Ardat, I turned my head slightly to look into the eye slits of Momonga's helmet.

" **Try not to Disappoint me when that day comes."**

VvVvVvVvV

 **A/N: Alright another chapter down, bringing us close to 10,000 words. I'm hoping to continue the upload rate as I have recently injured my back and ill be off work for a short while.**

 **Something I wanted to inform anyone that is reading Hidden Harbinger ill be putting it on the back burner for a while. This story will be my primary focus. However, I'm thinking of doing a Fate/Stay Night Gamer fic so, please let me know if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

 **Alakrux Signing Off**


End file.
